


beggars can't be choosers (or can they?)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Panties Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kuroo and Kei get a little something out of their fun times</p>
            </blockquote>





	beggars can't be choosers (or can they?)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt compelled to write fluff bc it's valentine's day but i've always liked porn better,,so this is 80% nasties and 20% cute stuff

It feels like it’s a sauna in the room as Kei pushes his body closer to Kuroo’s, hands fluttering over skin and mouths dragging wet and panting over each other. They’ve kicked the stuffy blankets to the foot of the bed already and Kei is even more eager to do away with Kuroo’s clothes, his hands pushing and pulling at the fabric of the other’s shirt.

Kuroo laughs breathlessly, lifting his arms to assist his boyfriend in undressing him for the occasion.

“I thought this was going to be slow and loving Kei~”

Kei bites his tongue to keep himself from spouting out something vulgar and instead straddles Kuroo, pressing his face into the crook of his neck so he can lick and nip at the skin there. He feels Kuroo arch under him, a shaky sigh just like a whisper coming from his wet lips.

“I guess you’ve changed your mind then-ahh fuck-“

Kei grinds his hips down, humming at the minuscule friction due to their pants and biting Kuroo’s pierced earlobe before whispering hotly, “why can’t it be fast and loving huh? I can fuck you fast and still love it.”

Kuroo moans brokenly and his hands scramble to find purchase on Kei’s hips, his eyelids fluttering open to stare into the heated gaze belonging to Kei.

Kei always gets like this when it’s been a while. A while meaning a couple of days. People believe Kuroo to be the insatiable beast when in actuality it’s Kei who will push him up against the front door and wrap his mouth around his cock with Kuroo’s shoes still on.

Kei is eyeing him that same way, mouth watering and skin hot.

Kuroo runs his hands up and down Kei’s sides before switching to using his blunt nails, red lines showing up like a pretty picture on Kei’s skin.

“Well if we’re going fast…why are my pants still on, hm?”

That grin drives Kei crazy, every nerve in his body feels like they’re on fire because Kuroo is _daring_ him to do something. Taunting and teasing him like the sly feline he is. Every quirk of an eyebrow or twitch of the lip elicits a response from him, whether he likes it or not.

He crawls backwards down the length of Kuroo’s body, leaning forward to scrap his teeth over clenching muscles along the way.

He makes no pause when he begins unbuttoning Kuroo’s pants, his lip between his teeth as he draws a hum from Kuroo when his wrist bumps the bulge underneath the material.

It’s when he begins pulling them off Kuroo’s hips that he notices something different.

“You fucking-“

His thoughts are confirmed when, with Kuroo’s pants drawn down to his knees, he sees black lace against tanned skin and sharp hipbones.

Kei doesn’t even think about it when he reaches his hand to down to grip his cock through his briefs, a choked moan spilling like liquid sin from his mouth.

“Fuck _you_ , god Tetsu-“

All this time Kuroo waits patiently, his arms folded beneath his head and a razor sharp grin on his face, eyes half lid and teasing.

“Which one is it Kei, I can’t be both~”

Kei manages to upright himself slightly, still hovered over Kuroo’s crotch. The word ‘beautiful’ wants to slip out of his mouth.

The lace looks like tattoos itched onto Kuroo’s skin, soft and sleek. There’s even a little bow on it and garter clips. He bit his lip at what could have been. The socks must have been too uncomfortable underneath his pants.

But god would Kei make sure he wore it for him at least once.

He leans down and pants hotly over Kuroo’s covered cock, looking up to see a face full of anticipation and expectancy.

He had half a mind to get up and leave, making Kuroo lie there for however long he pleased but he just couldn’t. Not with this masterpiece before him.

It must have surprised Kuroo when Kei leaned over and dragged his tongue against the material, briefly touching the head of his cock, because he jumped and a hand flew to grip Kei’s hair.

_“Oh my god”_

Kei flashes a smirk of his own and mouths Kuroo’s cock through the material, wetting it with his saliva and most likely Kuroo’s pre come.

At the same time, Kei’s hand is working furiously over his cock, every whimper and keen from Kuroo’s panting red mouth getting him closer and closer to coming. Adding this to the fact that he can feel the muscles in Kuroo’s thighs throbbing whenever he rolls his hips up into Kei’s mouth.

Tired of feeling the lace on his raw tongue, Kei exhales shakily and pulls Kuroo’s flushed, straining dick from the confines of the underwear and licks over the head.

Kuroo’s whine is heavenly to his ears so he does it again and again until Kuroo’s hand has become an insistent push on his head.

He knows what Kuroo wants, and instead, he pulls back to suck a bruise into the skin of Kuroo’s thigh, letting go with a pop before he works on another one.

Kuroo whimpers and jerks his hips, obviously displeased.

Kei laughs. _Beggars can’t be choosers._

“Kei,” Kuroo’s desperation is apparent even in his voice, “let me fuck your face, please.”

Kei presses his teeth into Kuroo’s skin at the bluntly stated request. He can feel his face growing even more flushed at the image that forms in his head.

He pulls away from the wet skin and looks up at Kuroo who has changed his earlier positon and is instead fisting the sheets, head thrown to the side and face pushed into a pillow.

He finds himself nodding, pulling away to move up the bed and off of Kuroo, yanking his briefs off as he lies down.

He doesn’t know how Kuroo saw him, or maybe he just felt him move, but he shimmies comically to pull the panties off and throw them to the floor (Kei spares them a sad glance) and straddles Kei’s chest.

Kuroo wraps his hand around his cock and pumps it a few times, all the while looking down at Kei hotly and humming in appreciation at whatever he sees, which happens to be Kei’s reddened lips.

He grins in good nature before leaning forward and grabbing the head board, his cock nudging at Kei’s mouth before he’s encased in wet heat. A low groan escapes him and he pauses in his movement until Kei’s hands, pushing and grabbing onto his ass, force him to.

It feels like heaven being in Kei’s mouth, it’s so sloppy and wet and it’s almost as good as when he has Kei bent over screaming his name.

Kei flicks his tongue against the slit and Kuroo doubles over, mouth open in silent moan before it comes out, choked off and breathless. His hips jerk forward one, two hard times before settling into the previous pace.

“Fuck, oh my god. You’re mouth feels so good baby, _fuck_ -“

Kei moans helplessly, spit and Kuroo’s precome dripping around the side of his mouth and tears float in his eyes as Kuroo pushes into his mouth over and over again.

He can feel Kuroo’s hips start to shake in his grip and he sucks harder, paying special attention to the head, laving his tongue over it.

Kuroo huffs out a “un” every time he thrusts into Kei’s hot mouth and he can feel himself getting close, eyes screwed shut as the pleasure builds so fast, too fast.

“Oh, oh fu-I’m gonna come-ah ah, oh god, your fucking mouth-hnn-“

Kei listens to Kuroo babble, his words slurred from the pleasure and he stills Kuroo’s hips with his hands and takes his cock as far as his throat allows and hears Kuroo gasp and cry out.

He has tears in his eyes when he feels the first rope of come hit the back of his tongue and throat, by the third his tears have slid down his face and there’s come slipping out the side of his mouth.

Kuroo’s hips jerk one more time before he’s pushing up and off Kei, his softening cock slipping out so wetly that there’s an unattractive sound following it. He collapses on the bed next to Kei, his chest heaving before he reaches over to grab Kei’s cock, only to find it also softening, drops of come marking his stomach.

Kuroo blinks and glances at Kei who has an arm thrown across his face, his legs shaking slightly and chest moving rapidly as he attempts to catch his breath.

“Holy shit you came-“

“…I’m aware.”

“That’s some kinky-“

“Shut up!”

Kei rolls onto his stomach, a small whine escaping from rubbing his still sensitive cock into the bedsheets. Kuroo hums and leans over to kiss the back of his neck, fiddling with his hair as they come down from their highs.

“Want me to make you dinner?”

Kei’s laugh is scratchy when he turns his head to Kuroo with an incredulous look on his face.

“Dinner? _After_ you’ve fucked my throat?”

Kuroo has the nerve to look embarrassed and Kei is suddenly filled with adoration for this man.

“I wouldn’t mind tea…and a bad rom com film?”

Kuroo, suddenly full of energy, rolls out of bed and yanks on a pair of Kei’s sweats.

“Anything for my baby~”

Kei groans and stuffs his face into the sheet to hide how a blush consumed his face (Kuroo still notices from his ears but he’ll pretend he never saw)

“I’m going to fall asleep if you don’t hurry up!”

Kuroo dips down and presses a kiss into the small of Kei’s back, a chuckle on his lips.

“One cup of tea for my beloved coming up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
